Deseos a medianoche
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: —¿Un deseo? —pregunto con conceptismo mientras asiente con lágrimas en sus orbes jade, retiene el dolor y la mierda que ha sido siempre expuesta— hacerte mía —respondo sorprendiéndola, mirándome con dolor, con amor y algo extra— Haz que valga este adiós Uchiha, hazme tuya —susurra cayendo la primera lágrima de ella. —Siempre mía—murmuro aferrándola a mi. — Solo tuya. LEMMON


Antes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

¡Hola niños! Como saben he tardado en actualizar pero ha sido todo para bien, he hecho una nueva historia. Espero que sea de su gusto :D. Esta vez tanto como Sakura y Sasuke serán los narradores.

ACLARACIONES: Kishimoto-sama es el dueño de Naruto y sus personajes. Yo solo hice con mi "grata imaginación" xDD la historia usando los personajes.

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**~PROLOGO~**

Miré el cielo por una vaga fracción de segundos sintiendo como todo en mi vida se destruía en solo un instante, la manera tan frívola con la que habían matado mis sueños, mis metas, mis ambiciones… había sido de lo más ridículamente irónica, 'no siempre se puede tener lo que deseas', escuche esa molesta voz en mi cabeza tratando de hacerme razonar, pero la verdad era que no podía saber ya que era lo que pasaba conmigo, la tristeza, la ironía, la culpa, el rechazo y la ira se estaba acumulando poco a poco en mi cuerpo, mezclándose lentamente esperando a que pudiera sacar toda esa mierda de mí, pero no podía, no porque no quisiera, sino porque una parte de mí. La que no estaba jodida todavía, estaba en conflicto con mi buen uso del razonamiento peleando por encontrar un lado positivo a la situación en conflicto.

—Es una mierda —susurre al viento arrastrando cada silaba que pude emitir a lo bajo ante mi sentir. Ante la imperiosa necesidad de olvidar quien era, quien soy y seré por los últimos años que me quedaban por vivir, o por lo menos que pretendería vivir.

Pase mi vista del cielo nublado, la obscuridad parecía sobreentender mi estado, porque cada vez más a mi alrededor veía rostros sin forma alguna, era como el color se hubiera ido, como si nada más que penas se hubieran quedado conmigo ese día. Mis esperanzas estaban muertas, jamás podría regresar a ser la misma de antes, siquiera a pensar en la forma de regresar a su lado. A aquel hombre que me había amado y después despreciado, ¿y por qué? Cuestión de dinero, comprado vilmente para que me dejara en paz, para que nadie interfiriera con mi destino. Con mi maldito destino que había sido sellado en unas solas palabras, formuladas a manera de cuestión.

—El amor es una mierda…—declare sintiendo como la primera lágrima, caía libremente sobre mi rostro. Lloraba, sentía parte de mi vida irse en esa pequeña lágrima que caía sobre mi rostro, sentía como parte de lo que era se iba deslizando por mis mejillas y caía parte de mi pasado, de mi ser, de mi todo en ellas. Fue en el momento en que sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura besando el desnudo hombro que dejaba a la vista el ridículo vestido color arena que llevaba puesto, susurrando palabras de anhelo y felicidad encontrando mis lágrimas enternecedoras, cuando en realidad lo que quería era escapar de ese maldito infierno. Si habían puesto precio a mi cabeza, me encargaría que cada centavo que había invertido en mi costara. No lloraría de nuevo, no me permitiría volverme a enamorar, los sentimientos te hacen débil ante cualquiera, y en definitiva…no cometería ese error dos veces.

* * *

**~¿AFORTUNADO?~**

Había mucho de donde escoger, me sorprendí a mi mismo mirando de reojo a las exquisitas mujeres que bailaban cerca de mi provocándome con su cuerpo, haciendo movimientos cada vez más sensuales, trayendo mi mirada sobre ellas al instante ganando una sonrisa ladina de por medio, no era para menos, era la fiesta de bienvenida de la fraternidad Shinobi, una de las más mejores en toda la universidad Konoha, grande, respetada, y llena de sexys mujeres dispuestas a entregarse por un momento con tal de nuestra propia satisfacción personal, aumente mi sonrisa al último pensamiento, esta noche tendría algo de buena acción si es que encontraba algo con un poco de mayor clase, no era que ninguna de ellas captara mi atención, mierda, ¡lo hacían!, pero por alguna razón se me hacían tan simples que a mi manera de verlo parecía ridícula la explicación que encontraba, joder, quería tener en mi cama o en cualquier lugar, a una fiera, necesitaba sexo, y con urgencia. Sentí que alguien golpeo mis costillas ligeramente ladeando mi rostro, encontrándome con mi mejor amigo, quien sonreía burlón en dirección a una rubia de larga cabellera y ojos liliáceos que no apartaba la mirada de él, prácticamente se estaban follando con los ojos.

—Hey ¿se están divirtiendo? —escuche a mis espaldas, haciendo que volteáramos al inmediato, me encontré con Haruno Suigetsu, el vicepresidente de la fraternidad sonriendo ladinamente mientras una chica de cabellos rojizos le abrazaba por la cintura posesivamente.

—Es increíble que nos dejaras entrar —respondió el idiota que tenia por amigo. Haciendo que rodara mis ojos, habíamos logrado entrar a la universidad con grandiosas notas, una vez adentro escuchamos de la fraternidad y de lo ventajoso que sería para nosotros el estar adentro de una, pagaba una parte de los gastos de la universidad, nos dejaba quedarnos en sus instalaciones y nos garantizaba conseguir un trabajo saliendo de esta, aunque claro se pagaba lo que debíamos a esta, pero la oferta y las ganancias eran mayor a lo que se perdía, tanto como intentarlo a la primera oportunidad y quedar en dicha fraternidad.

—Es solo una pequeña reunión —grito el peliazul por encima de la música—, ¿Por qué no van a sus habitaciones? —dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos—, hay una sorpresa que los está esperando. — Nos indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiéramos no antes de que su chica, lo tomara del cabello echando su cabeza hacia atrás para besarlo profundamente aunque nadie se sorprendió de ello, tal vez Naruto y yo un poco ante su descaro, por lo general las mujeres con las que follaban siempre resultaban ser remilgadas y unas santurronas, aunque alguna que otra era lo que cualquiera llamaría una puta, me servían para calmar mi sed de sexo, lo que hizo que la pelirroja llamara mi atención, aunque estuviera fuera de mis limites, Suigetsu se separo de la chica a regañetes, y lo seguimos todos los de primer año —éramos al menos unos seis que habíamos logrado entrar—, llegamos hasta la segunda planta donde estaban nuestras habitaciones, cada una tenía asignado un número y hasta donde teníamos entendido, tendríamos compañeros de cuarto, pero simplemente no entendíamos porque estábamos en los dormitorios, aun nuestras cosas estaban en el sótano como nos había indicado Suigetsu para poder disfrutar de la fiesta y después con suerte nos tocaría una habitación decente. — bien, aquí esta su prueba final, es bien cierto que al principio dije que compartirían su habitación con otro, pero esta noche no —Naruto intercambio miradas conmigo—, por ser nuevos, tenemos una tradición, y a la vez un reto, podrán follarse a una chica de una de las casas más reconocidas de la universidad Konoha, esa es nuestra tradición, el reto es sencillo, deben hacer que les dé voluntariamente una prenda de ropa interior.

—Pan comido —susurro un pelirrojo con un tatuaje en su rostro, sonriendo perversamente.

—no lo diría de esa manera de ser tú, a diferencia de ustedes son de un grado avanzado, y la mayoría se rehusara a ceder, solo quien las complazca de la mejor manera lograra su cometido y por ende será quien pueda tener mayores privilegios dentro de esta casa, como ser parte de fiestas privadas, escoger a chicas antes de los demás, escoger habitación y los demás pese a sus esfuerzos nulos, deberán ceder, están los sobres con su nombres en las puertas, suerte. —finalizo el peliazul antes de pasar por en medio de todos bajando las escaleras como si nada, todos corrieron a buscar su nombre incluyéndome, busque el mío, hallándolo al poco rato, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta no estaba preparado para ver lo que estaba pasando.

—aaaahh, Hidaan —vi a una mujer de cabellos cortos fundirse con un tipo de cabellos plateados, que golpeaba su centro con sus dedos mientras ésta no dejaba de contonear sus caderas, me quede algo estupefacto pero no podía quitarme de ahí, era jodidamente caliente.

— ¡hey, novato! —escuche al tal Hidan hablarme, y sin dejar de penetrar a la chica que se retorcía bajo el tipo, sin siquiera inmutarse a mirarme o a preocuparse de que la estuviera observando con algo más que simple curiosidad. — Espero que no te moleste… joder, Matsuri —gruño apretando su amarre en la cintura de la chica, empujando sus caderas contra su sexo—, ve a la habitación del fondo, hay una chica esperándote —dijo volviéndose a fundir con la chica más rápido que le era posible, gimoteando incoherencias y algo extra.

Me aleje de ellos, camine hasta donde me indico, solo que no había una puerta sino dos, en la primera que entre no había nadie, así que me aventure a entrar a la segunda, entre de lleno observando la habitación, amplia, con una cama matrimonial, lo que hizo que una de mis cejas se levantara, había un televisor y también un escritorio, un librero y un closet, me acerque a la cama lentamente sentándome en ella, sonreí de lado al pensar que tal vez no podría ganar esas malditas bragas y lo que significaría, estaría debajo de la cadena alimenticia de la casa y lo peor, es que no aguantaría mucho si eso sucedía, simplemente me negaría a obedecer órdenes de los demás idiotas de la casa, aunque pensándolo mejor sería de lo más absurdo ceder ante ellos y Naruto si es que conseguía esas bragas, suspire nuevamente despeinando mi cabello exasperado y justo antes de que pudiera irme, supe que no estaba solo.

—… —la puerta del balcón se abrió de un momento a otro apareciendo una chica jodidamente sexy, su cabello —de un extraño color rosa—, le llegaba a media espalda ondulándose y cayendo pequeñas gotas de agua, la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta —que era de varón—, estaba desabotonada permitiéndome ver su ropa interior negra de encaje, haciendo que mi polla se encendiera de sobremanera, podía ver la fina silueta que se transparentaba gracias a la luz que emergía de la noche, recargo su cabeza sobre la pared, mostrándose deliciosamente comestible separando lentamente sus labios, unos que me encantaría sentir alrededor de mi erección que se despertaba cada vez más sin pudor alguno. — ¿Quién eres? —escuche finalmente su voz siendo aterciopelada, jodiendo mis pensamientos, imaginándomela como seria escuchar sus gemidos.

—Sasuke Uchiha, me envió Hidan —la pelirrosa abrió sus grandes ojos jades, que irradiaban inocencia, algo puro e innato en ella, pero que lentamente se iba fundiendo con algo llamado lujuria, se movió de su lugar contoneando sus caderas, hasta que me hizo retroceder en la cama, se subió a gatas encima de mí, subiendo su rostro a la altura del mío, coloco sus manos encima de las mías llevándolas a su firme trasero, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco ante su atrevimiento, comenzó a friccionarse contra mi endurecida polla, haciendo que cerrara mis ojos en automático, lentamente vi como sus manos alzaban mi camisa hasta que tuve que dejarle de sentir por un momento para poder quitármela, fue en ese momento donde una sonrisa de arrogancia se dibujo en su rostro, bajo su rostro para que quedara cerca del mío, sus manos fueron a mis pechos, mientras se movían de manera juguetona, mientras mis caderas comenzaban a ayudar a las suyas para sentir su centro— mmm —la escuche ronronear—, estas son las reglas chico —susurro cerca de mi oído, lamiendo la parte interna de mi oreja, mientras empezaba a lamer su cuello, haciendo pequeñas mordidas por todo lo que estuviera a mi merced—, esta noche eres mi muñeco, puedo hacerte lo que quiera, a cambio te daré algo más que este pequeño polvo —dijo ella cuando la sentí sus manos sobre mi bragueta, haciendo sentir en el jodido infierno porque no la abría y más porque su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi cuello, pasando a mi pecho donde chupo uno de mis pezones, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, era raro que ella fuera la que dominaba la situación por lo general era yo siempre el que tenía el control a la hora de follar.

—tus bragas… —dije entrecortado, cuando le vi abrir mi cremallera, y deslizaba sobre mi piernas mis pantalones y mis bóxers, dejándome completamente desnudo. — quiero tus bragas. —dije una vez más, aunque no me esperaba ver la sorpresa de la chica en sus ojos, aunque más que eso era diversión en pleno apogeo.

—me parece bien —finalizo deslizando sus delicados dedos, alrededor de mi endurecida polla, moviéndola de arriba abajo primero lento, encontrando un ritmo para hacerme, estallar, estar necesitado, cerré los ojos en cuento sentí un par de labios colarse en la cabeza de mi pene, dejando pequeños besos alrededor del tronco del mismo, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba mis bolas, haciendo que tragara grueso, hasta ese momento pude controlarme pero en el momento en que ella saco su lengua y lamio la punta perdí del control y cerré mis ojos con mayor fuerza posible. — ábrelos —exigió, pero no lo hice—, sino lo haces dejare de chupártela y te dejare así, me gustan que me vean cuando hago esto —susurro dejando que su sola voz me embriagara, hice lo que pidió, su rostro estaba sonrojado, se había quitado en algún momento su sostén dejándome a la vista un par de pechos pequeños a la vista, aunque era pequeños deduje que cabrían perfectamente en mi mano, la solo idea me hizo gruñir, y antes de que ella me volviera a chupar, cambie de posiciones con ella, haciendo que quedara debajo de mi. — ¡Oye! —la escuche quejarse pero me dio exactamente lo mismo, la tome de ambas muñecas antes de que pudiera objetar algo más, baje hasta su cuello, deteniéndola con una de mis manos mientras la otra bajaba por su cuerpo, lentamente, subiendo y bajando, haciendo patrones circulares, deteniéndome a propósito en su senos, peñizcandolo adrede.

—aaahh… —susurro bajito mientras mi boca se encargaba del pezón derecho, mordiéndolo, succionándolo, estirando a mi gusto, dándole grandes chupadas mientras atendía el otro con mi mano, me separe un poco de mi obra solo para ver como la chica había bajado a su sexo para autoestimularse a sí misma, cosa que rompió por completo la poca decencia que tenía en ese momento, así que sin dejar de estimular el otro pezón, le abrí con furia las piernas, bajando hasta estas, quitando su mano de mi obstáculo mientras ella seguía gimiendo como el infierno, mi aliento cayó sobre sus muslos, haciendo que esta se retorciera bajo mi cuerpo, impulsando sus caderas al frente, dándome la bienvenida, le quite las bragas muy despacio torturándola, veía en sus ojos el deseo, quería esto, una vez afuera, se abrió todo lo que pudo mostrándose desinhibida, sorprendiéndome por su descaro, aunque ya nada me importaba, mi lengua paso por sus muslos, haciendo que sus puños se enredaran con la sábana de la cama, mientras uno de mis dedos se iba a su entrada solo para encontrarla lista y preparada para recibirme. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrí su parte íntima y la vi arquearse por mi intromisión, pero fue mi lengua la que le hizo que sus piernas flaquearan y dejaran de luchar, colocándolas en mi hombro, mientras degustaba el dulce sabor de su coño, chupe sus labios, estirándolos a mi gusto, mientras se mecía contra mi lengua empujándose constantemente en busca de un alivio, metí dos dedos bruscamente dentro de ella, solo para ver como su néctar me encontraba sin duda alguna, abrí mis ojos para obsérvala, su pecho subía y bajaba con arrebato, llegaría en un momento, joder, esta mujer me estaba fascinando, sin más justo como ella me había dejado, me levante de la cama en busca de un paquete plateado, cuando me volví, no estaba preparado para ver como esa chica, estiraba sus pechos y su mano se iba a concluir el trabajo que deje, de alguna forma eso me enfureció y calentó, deslice el condón de látex sobre mi eje, y sin previo aviso, levante a la pelirrosa de un momento a otro al aire, metiéndole mi polla a su coño, donde se arqueo pegando sus pechos en mi rostro, cubriendo mis caderas con sus largas piernas, subiendo y bajando de mi, sosteniéndola de su trasero, mientras sus labios se dirigían a los míos, probándose a sí misma, al igual que yo lo hacía, un dulce y salado sabor mezclándose, me deje caer en una silla, mientras ella seguía montándose en mi polla, y sentía como sus paredes vaginales me estaban carcomiendo. — ya casi —susurre contra sus labios, mientras ella gemía contra de ellos aproveche para meter mi lengua y degustarla por completo, la manera en que su lengua me recibió y pelee con ella para tener el control, seguí empujando en ella así como esta bajaba y subía como loca sobre mi eje. La sentí apretarse más contra mí. Se llevo su mano a su clítoris en medio del beso, y puso sus dedos en mi boca para probarla, cosa que hice gustoso. Su sabor, los ronroneos, la manera tan poco elocuente que estábamos teniendo sexo, era como si algunos de los dos quisiera mandar sobre el otro. Me moví bruscamente sobre ella al ver que me daba acceso de morderla, sumando mis manos alrededor de su cintura, palmeando su trasero dejándole sonoras nalgadas en el trayecto

— ¡aaaaah! —gimió entre cada golpe, mordiéndose los labios, enviándome miles de descargas eléctricas en todo el jodido cuerpo, al tener sus manos recorriéndolo sin pudor, dándome cuenta de que había logrado llegar, y ahora me miraba con sus ojos calientes en busca de más, le seguí en cuento sus paredes me apresaron y en un violento cambio de posiciones, encontré mi alivio, enterrándome en ella lo más pronto que pude.

Una sonrisa se coló sobre su rostro, me retire de ella quitándome el condón de manera automática, estire mi mano para recoger mi ropa y de igual manera las bragas de la chica pero antes de llegar a estas ella las tomo, se acerco a mi dejándome ver la más jodida y caliente obra que hubiera hecho en mi vida, marcas de dientes en su cuerpo, cabellos despeinado, ojos dilatados, su boca roja e hinchada de los besos que nos dimos, joder, esto era oro puro. — eso es mío —respondí más ronco de lo que hubiera querido.

—Gánatelo primero —susurro poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi polla masajeándola.

—…—sonreí de lado, apretándola a mi lado. — ¿Qué quieres que haga? —sisee mordiendo su cuello mientras ella, apretaba el amarre con su mano.

—Folláme —suplico, separándome de ella estampando mis labios contra los suyos con necesidad. Joder, claro que lo haría, y esta vez, el maldito reto me estaba dando exactamente lo mismo.

Sentí los rayos del sol colarse en mi rostro, por más que intente taparme de ellos estos no cedieron y termine por levantarme de la cama, a mi lado no estaba nadie, siquiera la chica de cabellos rosas, como pude me levante y puse la ropa que estaba regada por la habitación, antes de retirarme me fije mejor en una pequeña prenda de seda negra con una nota:

"bien hecho, te dejo tu recompensa, aunque no sé para qué quieres mis bragas, respeto tu deseo, lo prometido es deuda, stripper"

Levante una ceja al modo en que me llamo, pero no le di importancia, tome las bragas metiéndola en mis pantalones saliendo por la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido, baje las escaleras, llegando hasta la sala principal donde estaba hecho una mierda, había latas de cerveza por todas partes, algunos veteranos de la casa durmiendo plácidamente y otros apenas levantándose probablemente con una fuerte resaca, camine hasta la cocina donde me encontré con Naruto y los demás, algunos mostrando una sonrisa de victoria y otros con una mueca de desagrado. Me acerque a mi estúpido y mejor amigo solo para asentir con burla, al parecer a él le habían cedido también esa prenda que nos hacía por automático, tener los privilegios de la casa. De la nada apareció Suigetsu mostrándose algo recio en cuento su mirada cruzo la mía. — Bien, al parecer ya sabemos quiénes fueron los que ganaron con solo ver su rostro —dijo, sonriendo un poco de lado. — Muestren las prendas —fuimos cuatro los que nos acercamos para depositar la prenda, Naruto un sostén de color azul cielo, un tal Neji un par de bragas rojas le siguió Shikamaru con una tanga del mismo color, y por ultimo yo con las bragas negras de encaje, al momento de ponerlas en el lugar, donde todos las habíamos depositado. Suigetsu las miro y se puso rígido al automático lo cual su reacción me provoco cierta curiosidad, sería que… Antes de poder siquiera decir algo. Apareció un pelirrojo de la nada, seguido del mismo chico que había encontrado follándose a la chica con la que se suponía pasaría la noche.

—Sasori-sempai —dijo Suigetsu tragando grueso.

—Suigetsu —regreso el saludo, y vi como este le tomaba las bragas negras sustituyéndolas por unas azules, lo cual llamo mi atención. — bienvenidos novatos, soy el presidente de la fraternidad, Akasuna Sasori, estoy en el último año de derecho, como saben este año será crucial para todos ustedes, espero que sepan de antemano que esta fraternidad se caracteriza por ser la mejor de todas, nuestra prioridad es mantenernos con las más altas calificaciones, tener un buen protocolo moral y ético, una de las cosas que más nos enorgullece es el estar rodeados de bellas mujeres, cada uno de ustedes podrá meterse con cualquier chica del campus que quiera, pero esta estrictamente prohibido, dormir con esa chica si es que ya está con alguien más—se escucharon cierto bufidos a lo bajo lo que ocasiono la burla de los veteranos—, no es por arruinarles la diversión, es solo por guardar apariencias, hace tiempo que se sabe que es imposible para ustedes hacer eso, por ello solo esta regla aplica para los de primer año.

—y para ponerla más difícil, la chica con la que durmieron anoche, será su chica designada para este año, si saben manejarla en la cama ésta les será fiel, de lo contrario esta chica podrá irse a dormir con otro sin que su "pareja" lo sepa, el reporte será pasado a nosotros por dicha chica —el tal Hidan paso su vista hacia mi rehuyendo de mi mirada al poco rato, creo que me reconoció de inmediato.

—Suigetsu muéstrame las prendas —hablo Sasori con una seguridad innata, en cuanto vio las cuatro prendas sonrió de lado. — bien, supongo que ustedes cuatro son los chicos que lograron su objetivo espero y que disfruten de sus privilegios, pasen a sus habitaciones —nos señaló, después de que Suigetsu le indicara a el tal Sasori quien era los que habían ganado el reto. Nos fuimos de allí y vimos como se quedaban los otros con una mirada de suplica, parecía que tenían miedo de quedarse solos con el Sasori y los otros.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que habíamos logrado nuestro cometido, la chica que me fue asignada no daba señales de vida, aunque poco me importa saber de ella, en realidad después de que entre me entere que la tal Matsuri era la designada del año pasado del tal Hidan lo que provoco que al ser resignada este año se negara a cometer su tarea lo que provoco desobedecer a su casa, aunque seguía en ella y hasta donde tenía entendimiento no había sido castigada, tal vez en parte porque no había reportado que en sí no había dormido con esa chica, en realidad a la única que podría tener en mente —y cosa que me jodió mucho porque en las fiestas posteriores no pude evitar hacer una comparación de la pelirrosa a las otras con las que me había logrado follar, lo que ellas no quisieran repetir después de ello—quería a la chica con la que había logrado follarme hasta no saber nada más, me molestaba lo mucho que el imbécil de Naruto me comentaba de sus amoríos con la tipa con la que follaba y con otras chicas de los que al aparecer iban en semestres avanzados, mientras que yo tenía que lidiar con pajas o en su defecto estar extremadamente borracho para dar una buena follada, sin que el recuerdo de la pelirrosa me viniera a la mente.

— ¿crees que esa chica regrese a la fiesta de hoy? —levante la vista del libro de física general, teníamos un importante examen mañana y mientras estudiaba el imbécil de Naruto seguía pensando en la rubia de la primera fiesta a la habíamos asistido.

— ¿quieres dejar de actuar como una estúpida chica enamorada y estudiar para mañana?

— ¡oh! Vamos Sasuke, si a esas vamos, tu tampoco has tenido mucha suerte con esto de la fraternidad —levante una ceja a modo de ironía. — o es que me vas a mentir diciendo que has tenido buenas tías para follar, la mayoría de las chicas que vienen según tu no son dignas de ti.

—… —deje escapar un suspiro—, no es eso, es solo que se me hacen demasiado simples.

— ¿Yamanaka Ino te parece simple? —volvimos nuestros rostros hacia la puerta donde había aparecido Shikamaru con una actitud de lo más perezosa acercándose a nosotros. —tal vez sea complicada pero no simple, hay mucho de donde escoger Sasuke, ¿o no me digas que le vas al otro lado? Cuidado Naruto tal vez este Uchiha enamorado de ti.

— ¡TEME! —Grito el imbécil de Naruto abrazándose a sí mismo—, ¡espero que no me hayas hecho nada en las noches!

— ¡DOBE! Te aseguro que si me gustaran los hombres, definitivamente serias el último ¡pedazo de idiota!

— ¿QUÉ? —Hizo una mueca— ¡pues te aseguro que varios desearían que estuvieran como su pareja! —mierda… no puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Shikamaru comenzó a reír fuertemente lo que ocasiono que mi fruncido aumentara.

—sí, los completos idiotas con sentido del mal gusto.

— ¡Repítelo Uchiha!

—Ya basta —Naruto, Shikamaru y yo volvimos el rostro, encontrándonos con un enfadado Suigetsu que le seguía de cerca Hidan y la tal Matsuri. —Uchiha a mi despacho, ¡Ahora! —le vi desaparecer por la puerta, mientras mis amigos me miraron con curiosidad y cierta preocupación en su rostro, camine hasta alcanzarlos y me hicieron entrar a un despacho, había un gran escritorio de roble fino, algunos cuadros con fotografías en ellos, supongo que eran de los anteriores presidentes de la fraternidad.

—Matsuri puedes retirarte, le pasare este incidente a Temari-sempai para que decida cuál es el castigo más apropiado para ti. —ella asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, había rastros de lágrimas secas en su rostro, al parecer había sido descubierta. Salió de la habitación no antes de mirarme y sonreírme con agrado, creo que era su manera de agradecerme de no haberle delatado, aunque no fue por consideración simplemente era algo que no era de mi incumbencia. — Bien… ahora si no te molesta, Sasuke…

—¡AAAHH! —escuchamos un gutural gemido resonar en la habitación, ocasionando que Suigetsu de un momento a otro cambiara, de uno serio a uno sonrojado. — ¿Eso… eso es todo lo que tienes, preciosa? —una gruesa voz se escuchó con claridad, lo que hizo que Hidan mascullara una maldición a lo bajo, intento tomar ventaja y acercarse al lugar donde creí se podría estar la pareja de pervertidos que lo estaban haciendo en lo que al parecer era… un closet.

—mmmm… ¿no te gustaría descubrirlo? —ronroneo una sexy voz, demasiado sensual para mi gusto ya que el solo sonido de ella, hizo que mi polla hormigueara ante el atrevimiento que conllevaba, por alguna razón me podía imaginar la situación claramente, encerrados, ella recargada en la pared levantada mientras este la carga y la penetra de más y… un momento. Esa voz… era de…

—Por supuesto, preciosa, aunque no sé si este bien… me matarían si me vieran aquí contigo —se escuchó la voz del tipo esta vez completamente asustado.

—bueno, podemos estar tranquilos de que Hidan está cuidando, después de todo, me debe una —escuchamos una leve risa por parte de esta cargada de lujuria en pleno éxtasis, Suigetsu se volvió hacia el susodicho e intento por todos los medio detenerlo antes de abrir la puerta, y confirmar mis sospechas.

Era ella.

La pelirrosa, con su falda subida hasta su cintura dejando ver la fina tanga negra, y su piel aporcelanada, sus pechos estaban al aire y solo los cubría de nuestra vista por el tipo que la tenía apresada a él. Pero en cuanto Suigetsu la tomo del antebrazo esta se tuvo que cubrir su desnudez lanzándola a un costado suyo con fuerza que si Hidan no hubiera sido rápido esta hubiera caído al suelo.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, maldito hijo de puta?! —grito el peliazul sorprendiéndome de su léxico, mientras la chica se acomodaba lo mejor que podía la ropa.

—Suigetsu-sempai —murmuro asustado el tipo que perdió el color en su rostro.

— ¿Hidan? —suspiro pesadamente.

—es un Akatsuki una de las fraternidades hermanas que tenemos, es un novato, entro gracias a su increíble suerte y que tiene un amigo en un semestre avanzado nada el otro mundo.

—Escúchame perfectamente y que se te quede bien grabado —dijo mientras le sostenía del cuello, lastimando al chico, ahorcándolo—, sino quieres tener problemas y te gusta estar en la fraternidad en la que estás no hablaras de este incidente y mucho menos la volverás a ver si valoras el hecho de poder estudiar en Konoha… ¿me has entendido? —el pobre tipo asintió mirando de reojo a la chica quien no se inmuto en ningún momento sentándose en el sillón donde Suigetsu había estado sentado minutos antes de que esto pasara. — bien, ahora lárgate, y considera que tendrás un castigo por haberte metido con lo que no es tuyo… —el tipo corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, pero deje de ponerle atención, cuando soltó esas palabras, ¿acaso ella…?

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso Sakura? —se volvió hacia ella, quien ignoro a su llamado, hasta que fue a ella levantándola del antebrazo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Suigetsu —advirtió Hidan pero no la soltó.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —pregunto esta vez alzando la voz, apretándola con fuerza a lo que el plateado se acercó a ellos, metiéndose en medio logrando hacer un muro entre pelirrosa y peliazul.

—mucho cuidado Suigetsu, podrás ser el vicepresidente, pero te recuerdo que estoy al cuidado de Sakura también.

— ¿está es tu manera de cuidarla? —Ironizo—, trayendo a otros tipos para que la follen como una cualquiera.

—tengo el derecho de meterme con quien se me dé la gana Suigetsu —respondió por vez primera la chica en cuestión.

—No cariño —dijo Suigetsu mirándola con lastima, cosa que enfado a la chica—, tú no puedes escoger, creí que ya te había quedado claro ello.

—en primer lugar, no me mires como si fuese un animal moribundo Suigetsu, en segundo, todavía no se ha firmado nada, tengo aun la posibilidad de que no ocurra. Así que hasta que ese pedazo de mierda se canse de una vez por todas y entienda que jamás podrá conmigo, me meteré con quien quiera a la hora que quiera y eso no es algo que puedas evitar.

—Sakura… —susurro el peliazul, y fue entonces que ambos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Qué hace aquí el stripper de mi cumpleaños? —pregunto Sakura poniendo sus manos a la altura de sus caderas.

— ¿stripper? —levanto una ceja Suigetsu al igual que yo.

—sí, stripper, Hidan contrato uno para mi entretenimiento, mientras le dabas la bienvenida a los novatos y de paso te follabas a mi mejor amiga.

—tu cumpleaños fue en Marzo.

—por supuesto, pero eso es algo que ni tu ni los demás idiotas recordaron más que Hidan que mucho hizo con darme un buen regalo, uno que no esperaba pero que definitivamente aprecie —susurro lamiéndose los labios, haciendo que tragara grueso.

—Déjame entender una cosa entonces —este se alejó de nosotros tomando una mochila que estaba en el suelo, sacando un par de bragas negras de encaje… eran las que había logrado ganar en el reto. — ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

— ¿Por qué tienes mis bragas?

—eso es lo que quiero saber Sakura… ¿Por qué Uchiha tenía tus bragas? ¿Por qué Matsuri no obedeció las ordenes y se fue a follar con Hidan? Y… ¿Por qué mierda estabas esa noche en una de las habitaciones de los miembros de la fraternidad, sola con un perfecto desconocido?

— ¿… así que ganaste los privilegios gracias a mí? —Pregunto divertida la chica contoneando su cadera hacia mí—, no es justo, solo conseguí un polvo por su parte.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! —grito Suigetsu al borde de su poca paciencia.

—Suigetsu… —dice Hidan acercándose a ambos. — Fue mi culpa, a Uchiha le tocaba Matsuri pero… bueno ya sabes que tengo una fuerte debilidad por esa chica, así que me escabullí sin que nadie me viera, le dije que fuera al final de mi alcoba donde esperaba una chica, aunque creo que nunca llego, debió haberse metido en la habitación de… bueno ya sabes, y por ello, ambos terminaron en el otro. —suspira de mala gana Sakura, mientras comienza a avanzar a la salida.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Vuelve aquí! —la chica en cuestión se gira mostrando el dedo de en medio y sigue caminando como si nada, lo que hace que Hidan comience a reír a grandes sonetos y yo ría de lado ante su actitud frente a Suigetsu. —Menuda hermana me vine a conseguir —susurra lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuche. Son hermanos, en cierta forma hace que me tranquilice pero, mierda… me folle a la hermana del vicepresidente. Eso no es bueno, aunque…

—Uchiha —vuelvo mi vista al Haruno quien no se ve nada contento con la situación—, en vista de lo que ha pasado y que las circunstancias lo ameritan, no te daré ninguna sanción por follarte a mi… —sacude su cabeza, probablemente ante el pensamiento de su hermana y mía en una posición bastante sugerente, lo que hace que mi sonrisa ladina aumente—… mi hermana, solo una advertencia —dice esta vez más serio—, no te conviene enrollarte con ella, no te conviene en lo más mínimo, no me veas como un hermano sobreprotector, solo es un consejo, si puedes evítala a como dé lugar, porque por la manera en que la que te estaba mirando, puedo decir que se encaprichara contigo, y déjame decirte que no terminan en nada buenos los caprichos de mi hermana. —me sorprende su declaración aunque me tiene sin cuidado alguno, por alguna razón logro entender esto, no me metería con esa chica, no porque no quiera sino que es más probable que pueda perder la beca que gane estando en esta fraternidad entre otras cosas. Esa chica esta fuera de mis límites.

—lo tomaré en cuenta Sempai.

—puedes retirarte —camino hasta mi habitación mientras el ruido de abajo se hace cada vez más fuerte, en cuanto abro la puerta un par de labios se estampan contra los míos, con necesidad y antes de que pueda ser consciente le estoy respondiendo, sus piernas se cuelan en mis caderas, mientras con mis manos la levantan de su trasero, sintiendo cuan mojada esta, solo cuando la dejo caer sobre la cama la veo con claridad. Mierda…

— ¿Qué cojones…? —ella vuelve a tomarme, su lengua penetra mi boca, manteniendo un combate con la mía, por la dominación del otro, sus manos se van aferrando a mi cuerpo, mientras desciende lentamente por mi abdomen y termina sobre mi polla semi endurecida gracias al contoneo de sus caderas sobre las mías y esa maldita urgencia de mi cuerpo por sentirla una segunda vez, esta vez con más anhelo y… —espera…

—mmm… —ronronea, mientras comienza a levantarme mi camisa—, no quiero hacer eso, y sé que tú tampoco —dice con una sensual sonrisa y un tono de misterio en su voz, ¡JODER!, esto es exactamente lo que quería que pasara pero…

—Mierda —gimo con ímpetu mientras sus manos aún siguen torturándome, sólo cuando comienzo a restregarme a ella, es cuando para como si nada levantándose de su lugar como si nada.

—Estaré presente esta noche en la fiesta de la fraternidad, te espero alrededor de las doce de la noche en la habitación donde nos conocimos —dice mientras mi respiración se vuelve difícil de sobrellevar.

—esto está mal.

—piensa en ello después de que follemos, tengo algo para proponerte —dice mientras se acerca a mí, baja la cremallera de mis pantalones y comienza a lamer la cabeza de mi pene, dándole fuertes chupadas, sus manos juegan con mis bolas, mientras su lengua avanza sobre mi eje, mordiéndolo suavemente, apenas es perceptible sus dientes y el poco dolor que me ocasiona hace que unas fuertes oleadas de placer me consuman haciendo que gimotee un par de veces.

—Mierda… —sonríe entre las largas chupadas que da, hasta que estoy plenamente duro y mi erección es fuerte, dolorosa y difícil de sobrellevar, quitándose de inmediato.

—Te espero ahí —mientras abre la puerta sin siquiera disimular su diversión— por cierto… creo que necesitas masturbarte o bañarte con agua fría para que baje, porque por mí es lo único que tendrás, por lo menos hasta la noche —sonríe y antes de que pueda responder me encuentro solo en mi alcoba…

* * *

Llego a la habitación que tengo en la fraternidad Shinobi, aun con la estúpida sonrisa, pero solo es para aparentar mientras recorría los pasillos, solo una vez que estoy adentro me dejo caer lentamente sobre mis rodillas, abrazándome con fuerza, con dolor, con miedo. Mi hermano está furioso porque prácticamente le deje verme como me intentaban follar, me deje que un completo extraño me tocara como he dejado que sucediera desde que tenía quince, cada maldito año, cada maldito día que he vivido en esta situación ha sido un completo martirio.

Desde ese día, desde que él…

— ¿estás bien princesa? —levanto el rostro, tragando todo lo que siento en mí, guardándome la mierda que me han hecho guardar desde que era una niña.

—vete Hidan, déjame sola.

—ambos sabemos que no follaste con ese tipo del armario, ¿Por qué lo usaste para que tu hermano pensara de esa manera? —sonrió ante su descubrimiento.

—es mejor que piense lo peor de mí, Hidan, él todavía puede estar con Karin-chan sin temor a que… bueno, tu sabes.

—eso ya paso, fue hace años, deberías simplemente dejarlo ir.

—no se puede si hay alguien que constantemente te lo recuerda.

—estoy aquí para cuidarte.

—no necesito que lo hagas, me he cuidado a mí misma desde que era una niña, ni siquiera Suigetsu…

—Suigetsu tenía miedo de todo, y aun lo tiene. Solo… déjame ayudarte, eres importante para mí. —guarde silencio, era importante para Hidan, era importante para él, para una persona, le era importante. Me abrace a mis piernas lo más fuerte que pude, enterrando mis uñas en mi carne esperando que el dolor físico superara al emocional. — ¿Sakura?

—podrías avisarle a Temari-sempai que esta noche no iré a dormir a la casa Kunoichi.

—claro que si princesa, solo… ten en cuenta lo que te dije.

—lo pensaré —murmure apenas, y escuche sus pasos indicándome que se alejaba de mí. Mire a mi alrededor el lugar que habían puesto a mi disposición, un pequeño capricho suyo, solo para tenerme cerca cuando quisiera follar o más bien para saber con quién sería capaz de engañarlo como lo había estado haciendo todo ese tipo, había ropa en el closet, toda de primera, artículos de limpieza, zapatos de moda, muebles nuevos, televisión, espejo…

…escuche el sonido ensordecedor de la lámpara que estaba cerca de mí caer contra el espejo de casi cuatro mil dólares cayendo pequeños fragmentos en cámara lenta sobre el suelo. Dejándome verme a través de ellos. Mostrándome cuando jodida estaba. Cuando perdida estaba, cuan anhelaba esa libertad que sentí al acostarme con Sasuke.

—Es una mierda —dije a una persona inexistente en la habitación—, todo esto es una mierda. —susurre mirándome al piso como si hubiera visto el cadáver de alguien querido. Más solo vi mi reflejo en él. Aquella noche, aquella fiesta, aquel deseo no dicho a medianoche y aquella muerte prematura a la que fui arrastrada en contra de mi voluntad.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dependiendo de su respuestas es como seguiré el fic!

¿Me regalan un review?

Cuidense mucho, hay nos estamos leyendo :D

atte: CiinDii


End file.
